


Something to......

by Dreamyuniversestuff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyuniversestuff/pseuds/Dreamyuniversestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little series of moments between Oliver and Felicity.  Some fluff, some angst, something for everyone:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something to Savor

**Author's Note:**

> Savor  
> Power to excite or interest

 

The rise and fall of his chest.  It was so fluid.  Each breathe has symmetrical as the last.  A never ending wave.  The rise and fall of a life.

Felicity was too far away to hear his heartbeat even though she was almost laying on top of him.  If she moved a little closer, just maybe she could hear it.  It was slow and steady.  It always was even in the heat of a battle.  Like a faithful waltz, with a slow beat.  

She wanted to reach out and touch him.  But the last time she did that, it didn't turn out so well.  Oliver had felt guilty for days after that little indiscretion. She learned her lesson that night.  So Felicity just settled for watching him sleep.

Her eyes lingered on his stubble. Smiling to herself, knowing exactly what it felt like.  Her eyes tracing each scar.  Every little spec of his body that wasn't covered by the sheets.

She could sit lie next to him and savor each second that ticked by.  Because it was one more second she got to spent with him.  And that was something to savor.

 

Oliver wasn’t sure how much longer he could pretend he was sleeping.  He could feel Felicity’s eyes roaming his body.  Her blue eyes going up and down his body.  It wasn’t unlike the first few months he spent in their bed.  Only he was doing the admiring.

His self control was fading.  Oliver wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

There was shift in the air.  He had spent too many nights watching his back so he knew exactly what was coming.

His arm reached up and grabbed hers before she could touch his face.  His eyes flew open to see Felicity’s eyes wide with surprise.

“I though you were sleeping.”  Felicity confessed.

“Nope.  I thought you were sleeping.”  His playful tone brought a smile to her face.

“I was just…savoring every little bit of you.”  Those words were the last straw for Oliver.

Oliver flipped Felicity on her back.  Now it was his turn to memorize every part of her body.  And that was something to savor.

 


	2. Something to be thankful for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set around thanksgiving in season 3

 

 

There was a chill in the air.  Something that Oliver was getting used to.  He had taken his jacket off and left it inside Diggle’s apartment.  Today was Thanksgiving and Oliver was having a hard time finding a reason to be thankful.  This time last year his mother was still alive.   Slade Wilson was nothing but a memory and his feelings for Felicity hadn’t pushed to the surface yet.

Oliver put his hands on the cold metal railing.   The cold from the railing seemed to warm the rest of his body.  He could hear Lyla and Diggle arguing about just how much longer the turkey had to cook.  It felt familiar.  It felt as close to home as he felt in a long time.

The sun felt warm on his face, the railing cold on his hands.  The juxtaposition of two opposing forces.  Two forces that were slowly merging.    The cold nothing but a memory.  Something that was becoming all too familiar for Oliver.  

He was making decisions that was leaving him with nothing but memories.  

Oliver saw Felicity’s mini cooper pull up into a parking spot a few spaces down from Dig’s apartment.  Always considerate his Felicity.  Well, she wasn’t his anymore.

Oliver hid out of sight, just enough so he could see her but she could not see him.  He watched as she pulled out some pies and slammed her door shut.  All the while Felicity was on the phone.

Her words drifted up to him…

_Happy Thanksgiving._

_I love you too Mom._

_Yes, I’m at Diggle’s. He was the one with the baby._

But it wasn’t her words that he noticed, it was her smile.  It lit up her whole face.  It was something Oliver didn’t even know was missing from his life until he saw it again.  Felicity looked happy for the first time since their ill-fated date.

And that was something.  Something Oliver Queen could be thankful for.

 

 

 

 

Felicity was sitting at the dinner table with everything except for Diggle, Lyla and the turkey.  She could hear them talking about how to carve the turkey.

Her earlier conversation with Roy played back in her head.

_Roy how did you know where everything is?_

_Oliver and I have been coming over for dinner.  A few times anyway._

_Oh, that’s nice._

There had been a time that Oliver would be reaching out to her but that time had essential disappeared.  She was glad that Oliver was reaching out to people.  Before she would have just been finding him in the Foundry.  Maybe that was a step in the right direction.  Maybe that was just what he needed.

Felicity smelled the turkey before she could see it.  The smell made her mouth water.  Diggle put the huge turkey in front of her.  

Lyla had a tradition in her family. Everyone went around the table saying what they were thankful for.  The first thought that popped into Felicity’s mind was nothing.  She had nothing to be thankful for this year.  Sara was gone, Oliver was essential gone and Ray..well Ray was a distraction.

Roy was saying something about family.  And it made Oliver smile.  A real smile.  It was something that Felicity had been missing and she didn’t realize just how much until she saw it again.

Felicity’s turn.

“I’m thankful for this time to spend with you guys, just having a nice normal dinner.  And baby Sara.”  She was silent for just a moment.

Lyla went to speak but Felicity managed to get out her words. “  And red pens.  I have never been more thankful for red pens.”

Oliver’s eyes meet hers over the turkey and the smile he gave her stole her breath.  Oliver looked happy for the first time since their ill-fated date.

And that was something.  Something Felicity Smoak could be thankful for.


End file.
